Come home soon
by nannygirl
Summary: Max has to go out of town for awhile leaving Fran behind. MF with some NCC don't worry Gia! Please R&R! Complete!
1. Telling Fran

_Come Home Soon_

It was a regular day at the Sheffield house in California. Kids, talking or fighting, Niles and CC sneaking kisses when they were suppose to be working Max working in the office and Fran reading her new "Cosmo" magazine. Then all of a sudden a familiar voice and saying was heard coming from the office.

"Fran! Come Here!"

As soon as she heard her name she put down the magazine and got up walking to the office a little afraid of what she had done. Once she was in the office she said while only sticking her head in, "Uh-o, wha I do?" Maxwell just laughed and said, "Nothing, now come here" he said patting the area of his desk that was always reserved for her, "come sit, talk." Fran looked at him worriedly "Uh-o what'd ya do?"

He smiled and said, "Guess what?" "You and me are going on a cruise?" she asked. "No better…" Fran interrupted him like always, "Oh really what's better than spending time with your beautiful wife?" Max ignored her. "They're opening well, working on a new play, that's suppose to be a big hit and they want Sheffield-Babcock productions to be apart of it!" Fran smiled and hugged him "Oh honey that's terrific! Not more terrific than a cruise, but its good."

Max pulled away from Fran a little, "The only thing is, it's in New York." Fran pulled away a little too "Eh honey we're in California not New York." Maxwell let go of Fran all together and so did Fran, they both knew a fight could break through soon. "Well that's why I'll be going while you stay here with the children." He said sitting on his chair, "But we're gonna be like…" Fran tried to count all the states that would be in between them and was unsuccessful, "a lot of states away!"

Max walked over to her again and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, but think about, all the money I'll be making and all the pretty things you can buy." Fran's sad look soon turned into a think look and then after awhile of thinking she finally said "Well what are ya doing in here go pack!" he laughed "Oh but honey how are ya gonna break the news to Niles and CC they're gonna be separated for their anniversary." Max looked a little scared and uncomfortable "Well…um…you see darling…CC's not going. My God you're beautiful."

"Nice try. Why are you going and CC isn't?" Fran asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well because of her reputation she has there, people are still afraid of her, and this play is supposed to be a big hit."

Fran put her arms down from her hips, "Oh alright honey." Maxwell kissed her cheek and said, "Oh thank you sweetheart." Fran pulled away after a second and asked, "Wait a minute ya never did say how long it was gonna be?" "Oh, not very long, about two months." And after saying that he left the office leaving Fran alone, "Wha!" she left the room chasing after him and into the kitchen where Niles and CC were. "Well this is a change in roles." Niles said to his wife as they watched the couple run up the stairs.


	2. Goodbyes

It was the day that Maxwell was to leave to New York and the whole family went to the airport to say good bye. They were sitting down waiting for Maxwell's plane to board, Niles and CC were sitting together his arm around her, Fran was hugging Maxwell not wanting to let him go and the kids were eating nachos they'd bought from the snack bar. Maxwell was trying to absorb everything that was going on and wanted to absorb more but was interrupted by someone over the speaker.

"Flight 334 to New York now boarding"

Maxwell got up and walked over to his children "Alright children I want you to be good for your mother ok?" And all three of them nodded, and his and Fran's six year old twins, Jonah and Eve, came up to him to hug him. "Bye daddy" they both said which broke both his and Fran's hearts. "Can I have a dollar daddy?" Eve asked and everyone laughed.

Jenn Max and Fran's 11 year old daughter walked over as Max put Eve down. "Eve you know that's not nice, asking for money." She hugged Max, "Bye dad, don't forget to buy me something pretty." Fran walked over and playfully pushed Jenn, then shared a soft kiss with her husband.

"Bye sweetie. Oh and here's a list for things ya can buy me." She said handing him a piece of paper and he looked at it questioning. "Oh and that's the name of the stores where ya can find the stuff." She explained pointing to a section of the paper. "Oh good I thought you wanted me to buy you these stores." Max said getting his bags, "Well if ya want ya can buy me Macy's" Fran said playfully.

Max sighed he was really going to miss his wife. "Maxwell I still don't understand why I can't go with you." CC said interrupting his thoughts, "Because I need you to stay here and take care of the sitcom for me." Max said thinking the discussion was over. "Why can't you get some one else?" he was wrong he realized as CC said this.

Maxwell sighed "I just thought you would be disappointed if you were separated for your anniversary." "Why would you think that?" CC said which shocked Niles even though he new she was playing, "So your saying you'd rather be working than being with me on our anniversary?" Niles said playing along CC looked him "Yeah I don't get paid to be with you." Niles wrapped his arms around her "Ah but no one at work kisses you like I do." "Well there was Roger." Niles pulled away "Who's Roger?" CC smiled, "I love it when you get jealous" Niles smirked at her and they kissed.

"Hey knock it off you two." Fran said trying to pull them apart. "Fran's right, and I don't want you two behaving like that while I'm gone." Maxwell stated. "We won't." CC assured them but then Niles whispered in her ear "We'll be worse." Which caused CC to laugh Max and Fran both ignored her. "I also want you two to help Fran out as often as you can" Max stated, "Well there goes our plan of playing hooky and checking out the sheds at home depot." C.C. said to Niles, and Max gave them both a "You better not" look.

Fran smiled at her husband, she was really going to miss him, just then Eve walked over to her and tugged at her sleeve. "Mommy, Jonah stole my quarter!" she whined. "No I didn't!" Jonah disagreed. "Ok, give the quarter to mommy and I'll give it to ya when you two behave." Fran said and Jonah put the quarter in her hand. "See I told ya he had it!" Eve said pointing at her brother. "Ok go sit down and we'll talk about this later." Fran told them and they sat in the nearest chairs. She looked at the coin "Hey this is a nickel, well so much for my snack from the vending machine." She said as she put the coin in her purse, Max smiled. "Are you sure, you're going to be able to handle them?" he asked with concern Fran smiled to help reassure him that she'd be fine, "Honey please, they're our kids, our responsibility." "No I meant Niles and CC." he said while pointing to the two. "I know." She said calmly.

They laughed and again the voice over the speaker was heard again, "Last call for flight 334 to New York."

"I guess I really should be going." Max said picking up his bag. "Bye sweetie, I love you." Fran said hugging him, "I love you" he said returning the hug and then giving her a soft kiss and then pulled away, "Bye everyone." Max said waving to his family "Bye" they all said returning the wave. He turned away and started walking and Fran stood there watching him board the plane and then let out a long sigh, while wondering how she would survive two months with out him.


	3. Missing him

Later that night, everyone was at the Sheffield house sitting around the table, except Niles who was still severing, eating and talking. Jenn and Michelle, Niles and CC's 11 year old daughter, were talking about a guy they saw at the airport, Jonah and Eve and Niles and CC's 6 year old twins, Lauren and Joey were talking about well, the silly stuff kids their age talk about, Niles and CC were arguing in where to go for their anniversary, while Fran just sat there picking at her food.

"There is no way we are going to Washington for our anniversary!" CC argued with Niles. "Why it's nice, simple, quite, close enough to home…" he stated. "But I've already been there. Plus it's not romantic!" she said which made him smile "Then we'll make it." "No!" CC said ending the Washington conversation Niles looked at Fran who was looking very depressed. "Fran are you alright? You've been awfully quite and you've barely touched your food. Are you feeling sick?" Niles asked with a concern tone. "Hmm?" Fran asked not remembering what he had asked her something, "Oh yeah I'm fine."

Niles looked at her questiontly "Really." She said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're depressed because you miss Maxwell." CC said and then having a sip of her drink. "Well of course I miss Max, He's my husband" she started, "But that's not why I'm "depressed" it's cause I saw the final episode of The Nanny, ya know how much I love that show…" her voice started to squeak, which everyone knew she was trying to hold back tears, "especially that Charles Shaughnessy, who looks so much like Maxwell." Niles hugged her softly.

"I don't know how you can watch that show, that woman's voice is so nasal." CC said trying to start another conversation. Over the years CC and Fran, became better friends than they were before. "Really? I find it soothing." Fran said in her normal voice, CC's plan had succeeded and Niles joined the conversation, "Well I think Fran Dresher is great, but my vote goes to Lauren Lane." "I've been told I look like her." CC said. "By who Sammy?" Fran asked playfully, and then she and Niles high fived each other as CC glared at them.

Fran smiled "See I'm fine. I don't need to hear Max's voice in order to live." "I guess." was the response that she got from the two. Just then the phone rang and Fran stood up right away. "That's him! I'll get!" she said while running into the kitchen. Once she got there she picked up the cordless off the island and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hello darling," Max said into the phone from his hotel room, across the country. Fran smiled "Hi sweetie! How's it going?" she was so happy to hear his voice, and wished she could see him too.

"Well actually, I just got in right now, and I wanted to check up on you before I took a nap." He explained

Fran's smile faded a little but was still there, "Oh well we're all fine. But I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I've really got to go sweetheart I've got a meeting in thirty minutes."

Fran's smile was now completely gone, "Oh ok, well I call ya later…"

Max interrupted her, "Um you know what darling we're going to be swamped with work so I'll call you alright?"

"Um ok" Fran said wondering why he wouldn't let him call her.

"Oh and don't forget we're having an exterminator come over to check the house out on Tuesday" Max added.

"Ok." Fran said still thinking, "Well I've got to go, love you." Max said interrupting her thoughts, "Love you too" was her response. She then hung up leaned on the island and sighed.


	4. Oy

"Wha!" Fran yelled. It was Tuesday and the exterminator had just finished checking the house. "You've got termites." He said while writing something on a sheet of paper. "Oy I don't understand…" Fran started but he interrupted her, "Listen lady which part don't you understand? You've. Got. Termites." Fran rolled her eyes, "Oy, well whata ya think we should do?" The man looked up from his clipboard and to Fran and said, "Get out of here."

"Well isn't there second option?" Fran asked which caused the man to roll his eyes, "Look lady, we've got to exterminate this place, so you've got to get out of here." Fran started getting worried, 'Oy wha am I gonna tell Max.' she thought but asked, "How long do ya think it'll take?" The man looked around, "Well from what I can tell, I'd say two to three weeks." All Fran could say was that classic, "Oy."

Later that day she was sitting in the kitchen with Sylvia, while the both ate some coffee cake, Niles had made earlier that day. "Oh ma, wha am I gonna do?" Fran asked her mother and then took another bite of her cake. "Well you move in with your father me." Sylvia said which caused Fran's eyes to open every wide, she cleared her thought, "No thanks ma." She said meaning it, with her husband away and her having to take care of their kids, her mother being there every hour of the day it was bad enough that she was over her most of the time. "But we had such a good time, when we stayed with you remember?" Sylvia stated.

Fran got up to put her plate in the sink while saying, "Oh ma I remember and that's why I said no. Plus Niles and CC owe us for living in the mansion for the first two years of their marriage." Sylvia looked at her, "Fine, but don't come complaining to me if you hear weird noises coming from their bedroom." Sylvia said pointing her fork at Fran. All Fran could say was that classic, "Oy."


	5. The phone call

_Author's note: Hi Hi! I'm back! Thanks for reviewing everyone more reviews more chapters! And Gia how's the writers block going? Cause I'm updating again and I have yet to have any thing form ya. Jk but really how's it coming? Anyways reviews and you'll get chapters!_

Later that night, Fran and the kids went over to Niles and CC's for dinner, they'd already finished eating for awhile now the kids were upstairs playing and Niles CC and Fran were sitting on the couch getting ready to watch a movie when the phone rang. Niles got up and answered it, "Hello?" he asked, "Niles, where's Fran?" was the respond from someone on the other line who had a British accent. "She's right here sir." Niles told Max, "What do you mean you don't know…" Max started but then realized what Niles had said and to Niles, "Well put her on." "Oh I'm fine sir, and so is everyone else, no need to worry." Niles said a little sarcastically and Max realized he hadn't even asked how everyone was, "Oh I'm sorry ol' man how is…" Niles interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah no need to ask anymore." he said as Maxwell rolled his eyes on the other side of the phone line.

Niles handed Fran the phone and sat next to CC his arm around her shoulder, Fran thanked Niles and walked to the breakfast bar which was close by, she just wanted a little privacy from the two yentas. Over the years of being married to Niles, CC started picking up Niles ways of eavesdropping of course not as bad, only when she needed to, but when the two of them would eavesdrop they missed nothing, one time after Fran and Max were having a long discussion with Gracie Fran and Max pushed the swinging door and Niles and CC tumbled to the floor on top of each other.

"Hi honey, ya miss me?" Fran asked, "Terribly," Max stared, "Now what are you doing over at Niles and CC's, it's ten o'clock." Fran looked a little confused and asked "How do you know wha time it is here?" Max started to stutter "Well…I…. well, I have one clock here for New York time and another for California time." he finally said a little embarrassed. "Oh how…weird." Fran responded, not really sure what to say.

Max groaned a little, "Fran you're avoiding the subject." Fran sighed 'it's better to him now then later' she thought and then said. "Honey the house has termites." "What!" Max asked right away, and to which Fran responded with, "Termites, ya know the little bugs that eat wood." She could picture Max rolling his eyes and he was, "Well where are you and the children going to stay?" "Here with Niles and CC." she answered him hey looked a little concerned and asked, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Fran rolled her eyes, "Well I did before!" she said while looking over at Niles and CC who were sitting on the couch feeding popcorn to each other she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked rubbing his temples. Fran give a shocked look and even though Max couldn't see her he had a feeling she was making a shocked face. "Gee maybe because I can't call you remember?" she asked Max looked frustrated he knew that would blow up in his face at one point or another, he took a deep breath and began, "But this was an emergency!" Fran rolled her eyes this time and said, "Well excuse me for listening to ya!" Max sighed and asked her, "How long?" but she was confused with the question so asked, "How long have I been listening to ya? Well not…" she began, "No how long is it going to take?" Max asked in a frustrated tone.

"Oh, um two to three weeks, from wha they can tell." she explained. "Well why don't you and the children just stay at a hotel?" Maxwell asked he couldn't believe this was happening when he wasn't home to top it off.

"Eh honey," Fran started "do ya remember wha happened the last time we stayed at a hotel with the kids?" Maxwell rubbed his temples remembering and said, "They stole the little shampoos and mints from the maid carts." "No! That was m…a" Fran lied, "They were jumping on the beds and riding the elevator up and down." That part was true, Max sighed "Well then I guess you are better off over there." It was Fran's turn to sigh as she said, "Yeah."

"Look darling, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, when you told me this" Maxwell stared, "I'm just under a lot of stress right now." Fran felt bad for her husband, they were both under some stress and were taking it out on each other. "Oh what's going on?" Fran asked hoping she maybe able to help. "Everything," Max sighed again, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but it's late over here do you think we could talk about all this tomorrow?" "Ok sure." Fran said a little disappointed but she tried to hide it "Goodnight sweetheart." Max said and then Fran told him, "Night sweetie." And the both hung up and they both sighed at almost the same time.


	6. Niles gets suspicious

It was later that night in Niles and CC's room, CC was lying in bed with her glasses on while reading a book when her husband entered the room from their bathroom saying "I'm telling you CC, Mr. Sheffield is hiding something from all of us." CC rolled her eyes as Niles climbed into bed, he apparently didn't see this because he kept rambling on, "Now I haven't figured out if it's a good thing or a bad thing." CC took off her glasses and looked at him then said, "Good night Niles." as she began to turn to her side but stopped when she felt his hand on her arm, she turned to look at him as he said smiling, "But I'm going to find out with a little help from a certain brunette." "Niles, if Maxwell hasn't told you he's not going to tell Fran." CC stated.

Niles smirked at his wife, "Not that brunette, brunette." he said playfully but CC just looked at him and tried to roll on to her side and once again told him, "Good night Niles." then Niles stopped her once more, "Oh come CC I know you can do it, all I have to do is teach you some new tricks." CC smiled slyly and said, "Well what if I show you some of my tricks and you show me some for yours?"

Niles looked at her with a confused expression on his face, "Wha are you…" he then figured it out and a smiled back at CC and said, "Oooh I say turn off the light." CC giggled and did as she was told then looked back at him and they shared a passionate kiss.

And were about to start something when a nasal, "I can hear ya two! Knock it off!" was heard from the room next door. They pulled apart and looked at each other then Niles asked, "Jacuzzi?" "Oh yeah." CC answered as Niles pulled her out of bed and then into their bathroom closing the door once they were inside. All was quiet until the same nasal voice was heard again only saying "I can still hear ya!" this time, unfortunately no one in that room heard mostly because no one was in that room.


	7. The Accident

Well days went by and Fran and her kids were still staying with Niles and CC. It was a regular Monday morning and Fran was standing by the front door waving the kids off to school when Niles came in and watched her. "Bye! I'll miss ya too! Bye!" Fran said waving then finally waved one last time, closed the door and looked at Niles, while saying, "I thought they'd never leave!" all Niles did was smile at his friend.

It was so good to see her back to normal, instead of walking around the house looking depressed and mopping about missing Maxwell. "Well Niles, I'm off to therapy." Fran said while getting her coat from the closet near the door. Niles gave her a questioning look "You're not in therapy." he stated, "Well," Fran started as she put on her coat, "Shopping, therapy same thing. After all they both make you feel better and you spend thousands of dollars on them." they both smiled and said their goodbyes and soon Fran was out the door.

Later that day Niles was lying on the couch with CC lying in between his legs reading a book. It was a quiet and they both felt relaxed until the phone rang, Niles reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" he said into the phone, "Niles, I'm in trouble and I need your help." Fran said from the other line. CC looked at Niles questiontly and asked "Who is it?" "It's Fran and she's in trouble." he explained "Quick hang up." CC told him but he ignored her and went on to asking Fran, "What's wrong?"

"Well," she started to say into her cell phone. She was standing on the sidewalk somewhere in town, while talking to Niles through her cell phone, with a worried expression on her face. "There was an accident." she finished and right away Niles asked, "What are you ok?" Fran looked nervous and started to bite her nail as she said "I'm fine, but the Porsche isn't." a surprised worried expression now replaced the worried one as he asked, "What!" but before Fran could answer him he said, "I'm on my way." Fran tried to stop him, "Now Niles it's not that…"

"Bad!" Niles exclaimed. Niles left the house as soon as Fran gave him the address of where she was and before she knew it Niles was standing beside her on the sidewalk looking at the wrecked Porsche. "If this isn't bad to you, I'd hate to see what terrible is to you." Niles said as he bent down to look at the car's wounds while Fran still stood still looking nervous. She put her hands to the side of her face and whined, "Oy Niles wha am I gonna do!" Niles got up as she took her hands off her face and began to nervously fidget with her fingers. "Tell him." Niles simply said which made Fran stop fidgeting and say, "I can't tell him, it's like his baby!"

"Exactly, and a father has to know right away when his child is injured. It's just as important as him finding out right away that he's going to be a father." Niles pointed out "Yeah but ya were like the last one to find out about Michelle." Fran said trying to defend herself, "Ah but remember, Maxwell was the last one to find out about Jenn, and remember how he reacted?" Niles threw in. That really made Fran think, "Ya think someone he works with will take a message?" she asked Niles to which he just smiled at her.


	8. Jonah's in Trouble

**Authors Note:** _Hi Hi! just wanted to say i made a tiny mistake both sets of twins are eight not six. sorry! Thanks for reading! please review there's much more on the way, unless i stop getting reviews lol. Happy reading!_

Later on Niles and CC were in the kitchen, Niles making dinner and CC sitting on a stool going over some stuff for work while watching Niles work, when Fran came in and headed to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Hey." she said as she came in and the couple responded with the same, "Hey." Fran took a sip of her water while CC asked her, "So how'd Maxwell take it?" as soon as Fran heard her question she put her bottle on the counter and looked at Niles with a surprise expression on her face "You told her?" she asked with a tone that matched her expression.

"Kinda, sorta, a little, yeah." Niles said while a guilty expression covered his face. "Fran we're married now, we have no secretes." CC explained to Fran, "Meanwhile I still don't know who Roger is." Niles stated CC glared at him "Not now Butler Boy." Fran apparently didn't hear the last part of their conversation, "Well I tried to reach him, but his ringer must have been off." Fran started to explain as she sat on a stool, "Plus I don't know the number to his hotel room." "Oh." Was the response she got from the two, then CC whispered to Niles, "I bet she didn't even try."

Fran heard this and glared at the two of them, although her glare wasn't as bad as CC's. "So I guess you'll have to wait till he calls huh?" Niles asked "Uh…"Fran started, "Yeah" she said at after a long pause she then sat down as Jonah came in holding his hand up on his face covering his left eye. "Hi mom." He said as he got a juice box from the fridge "Bye mom." He tried to make a quick get away but was too late Fran was already off her seat and making her way to him.

"Hold it a sec." Fran said as she grabbed her sons arm and pulled him closer to her and then removed his hand from his face reveling a soon to be black eye. "Oh my God! Wha happened!" Fran asked right away, "Some boy hit me after school." Jonah explained "Why!" she asked starting to get angry.

"I don't know." was all Jonah could say as he watched his mother walk over to the freezer and take out a pack of left over ground beef "Aw mom not the meat please!" he whined.

"Yes the meat." Fran said putting the meat on his wounded eye.

"Looks like we're having hamburgers." Niles said as he began turning off everything on the stove.

Just then the phone rang and Fran walked over to it while mumbling "Oy with my luck that'll be Max." then answered it. "Hello?" there was a pause as the person on the other line spoke, "Oh hi." another pause "Uh hu…I see…but he said…ah…but…ok thank you." she hung up and looked over to her son.

"That was the school principal." Fran explained

"Oy." Jonah said

"Oy is right." She told Jonah and then looked over to Niles and CC, "It turns out Jonah was in a fight."

"Well duh." CC said, "Even Yetta could have figured that one out." Niles stated "Ah but could Yetta figure out that Jonah was the one who started the fight?" a gasp was heard from both of them. "Mom before you say anything, it wasn't my fault, I was dared." Jonah said trying to defend himself, "That doesn't matter, ya still went along with it and now you're suspended!" Jonahs worried look disappeared and a carious one replaced it as he asked, "I'm suspended? For how long?"

"A week." Fran answered, you could tell she was disappointed and it didn't help when Jonah pumped both his fist in the air dropping the meat on to the floor and said, "Yes! I mean aw! I guess I've really learned my lesson." he said trying to sound disappointed as he left the kitchen. Fran just shook her head and said, "Why do they suspend kids? They're suppose to be disciplining the kids not us!" CC laughed as Niles walked over to where Fran was and picked up the meat from the floor.

"Well there's no way I can use this piece of meat now." he said examining it, "It's all dirty and…" he suddenly had an idea. He turned around to look at CC, who was back to looking at the papers she had next to her, and smiled mischievously "Never mind." he said as Fran playfully smacked his arm.


	9. Fran comes up with a plan

_SO sorry I hadn't updated in awhile, been busy._

_Anyways enjoy and Review or I'll take longer to up date!_

_Hehe thanks to you who have reviewed!_

It was now Thursday, the weekend was almost here and Jonah's week of suspension was almost up, and Fran, CC, and Niles were so happy, the kid was driving them all crazy. Max called to see how everyone was like he usually did, but Fran still hadn't told him about either of his babies, Jonah or the Porsche. Fran was home with the kids, CC was at the studio and Fran assumed Niles went with her. She was in the living room on the house phone trying to see how much longer she and the kids would be staying at Niles and CC's, "No, ya don't understand, I'm already going through a hard time. My husband is across the country, my son is suspended from school, and my house has termites so I have to stay at my friends' house which wouldn't be so bad, if they weren't going at it every night like rabbits! Damn you waiting music!" she shouted as she hung up the phone.

She sighed as Jenn and Michelle walked in from the kitchen talking to each other "I can't wait for this weekend!" Jenn told Michelle "I know!" she agreed as they headed for the stairs until Fran stopped them by asking, "Why wha's going on this weekend?" "It's a four day weekend, remember?" Jenn asked, "Oh yeah." Fran said as she came up with a plan, she stood there thinking for awhile not even noticing that girls had gone upstairs.

Then she had it the greatest plan of all or so she thought. "Kids, pack your bags we're going to New York!" she yelled not noticing CC come in from the front door. "What?" CC asked in disbelief, "I'm taking the kids to New York!" Fran explained happily, "No I heard that, from outside. What I meant was, Maxwell actually let you?" CC asked taking a seat on the couch.

"No but when has that stopped me before?" Fran asked, which made both of them laugh. "Hey where's Niles?" Fran asked, just noticing that her friend didn't come in with his wife.

"At the library…"

Before CC could explain more Fran jumped to conclusions and said, "Oh my God! Ya two did it in a library and ya left him there!" CC rolled her eyes, "Please Fran after three or four times, it gets old." "Oy, I had to say it." Fran quickly said. "He's working on a new book." CC explained, "Oooh!" Fran said then sat down on the sofa, propped one elbow on the back of the sofa and leaded her lead in that hand, "Ya know CC ya surprise me." CC looked over at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well cause your married to a writer, and yet ya don't get upset when he's spending to much time with made up people. I don't know how ya do it."

CC smiled and explained, "See, that's were you and I differ. You can't stand to see Maxwell work, but when, Niles or myself, see each other working we get turned on." Fran rolled her eyes as CC continued, "Why do you think I usually work at the studio?" "I'm sure that's not the only thing ya do there." Fran said a little sarcastically, which caused CC to smile and respond happily, "Nope."

Just then they heard Fran's cell phone ring, Fran got up to go get it, but Jonah came in holding the cell phone. "It's Dad, can I answer it?" he asked looking at the caller ID, Fran smiled and sat back down, "Sure sweetie." Jonah smiled back at his mother and answered it, "Hi daddy!" he said cheerfully. Max smiled, he was so happy to hear his sons voice, he would be happy hearing anyone from his family's voice. "Hello Jonah. How was school?" "I didn't go." Jonah answered him meanwhile in the background Fran's eyes started to become wide, she had a feeling he was asking about school.

Max became alarmed right away and asked in a calm tone of voice, "Why are you sick?" "No suspended." Jonah answered as his mother hit her hand on her head. "What! Jonah, is your mother there?" Max asked, while thinking, 'Boy does Fran have some splaining to do.' "Mommy?" Jonah looked over to Fran who was shaking her head no and waving her arms, Jonah apparently didn't get the message, "Yeah she's right here." he said then handed the phone over to Fran and left upstairs.

Fran groaned to herself for awhile and then cheerfully said, "Hiya Honey!" into the phone. Maxwell was not in a good mood at all and she realized this when instead of saying "Hello" to her he asked, "What's all this about a Jonah being suspended?" Fran began to get really nervous and you could hear it in voice as she said, "Well…" she took a deep breath and, "He was in a fight." She wanted to hang up right then and there, but she knew that would just cause more problems.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" Max was getting upset at both his son and wife, "And don't say because 'I can't call you' you already used that last week!" he added then wait for her response. Fran decided she'd calm him down first and then tell him the whole story, "Now Max," she started, "it could've been worse." "Oh really how?" he asked with anger and sarcasm in his voice. Fran figured this would be the time to spring the other thing on him, "The Porsche is wrecked." Max laughed "You're right that is worse." He waited for to hear her nasal laugh but when nothing came he realized she wasn't kidding.

"Oh my God!" he took a deep breath and asked trying to sound calm, "How bad is it?" Fran began to bite her thumb nail, "Not too bad, if ya don't look at the back of it."

Max started yelling so loud CC could hear him, but couldn't understand what he was saying, Fran saw CC was looking at her, "Yeah honey I love ya too." Fran said into the phone while Maxwell was still talking, and hung up. She smiled at CC and said, "He loves me." CC just looked at her, "Why didn't you tell him about the trip?" she asked, and Fran responded with, "It's gonna be a surprise, I'm gonna be like his gift." "If I got you as a gift, I'd return you in a split second." CC said dryly.

Fran glared at her and then continued, "It's gonna be so romantic, him unwrapping me, like a present." "Been there done that." CC stated and Fran looked over to her, "Yeah but we haven't seen each other in four weeks, so it'll be more romantic, and hopefully, more love making. Maybe even more than ya two." Fran knew that might have been to much of a stretch, but she couldn't help it. "I find that hard to believe, because I see my husband everyday, and get more in a week than you would in three weeks."

Fran glared at CC and CC glared at Fran. Fran was about to say something when "Hey Niles better bring out the pool full of mud." was heard. The two ladies turned around and saw no other but Brighton, CC sat back down on the couch as Fran ran over to Brighton and threw her arms around him while saying, "Ah my baby!" she pulled away from him to look at him. "Hey Fran, hey CC." CC just smiled over at him.

"Wha are ya doing here?" Fran asked "Just came by for a little while, to see how everything's going." Brighton explained. 'Boy is this gonna be a long story' Fran thought and then stared to explain "Well you're fathers out of town in New York, the house has termites, Porsche is wrecked, oh yeah and Jonah was in a fight so now he's suspended." Brighton's face was shocked, he couldn't believe all this had happened, and while his father was away. "Gee that sure is a lot, you want me to go talk to Jonah?" Brighton offered.

"Could ya?" Fran started, "It would really help me out." Brighton started to make his way up the stairs, "Hey that's what I came for, to help out." having said that he left up stairs and Fran looked at CC and said, "Eh five bucks says he's here for the free food."


	10. The massage

_I know dumb chapter name, just please read and review!_

It was much later on that day Brighton had left right after eating dinner, Fran was right he was here for the free food. It was now night time, everyone was peacefully sleeping well almost everyone. Niles and CC were in their room, sitting on their bed, Niles was massaging CC neck and both were in their pajamas. "So you didn't even try to talk her out of it?" Niles asked, it was obvious they were talking about Fran "No." CC said a little annoyed that they were talking about this now.

"Why not?" he asked, "Well," CC thought for awhile and then said, "I figured, if Fran went she would find out what Maxwell is hiding and then tell you." Niles smirked at his wife and said, "Nice save." she smiled back at him, "Thanks, but you know we still have a problem." "What?" Niles asked, he couldn't think of any problem "Well Fran's going to be gone the at the same time we're going to be out of town." CC explained.

Niles thought for awhile, "What if we don't go anywhere this year?" he suggested and she turned her head around to look at him, "What?" "Well, we decided to go somewhere new every year right?" he paused to hear her answer "Right." she answered. "Well we've never been in our house by ourselves right?" he asked and CC replied with a moan and Niles whispered near her ear, "Just think no kids, no work, and no Sheffield's asking us to do things. Just you and me."

"I'll cancel the tickets." CC said as she began to get up, "I'll unpack the bags, but later mon amour." Niles said grabbing her arm and pulling her back on to the bed and began kissing her.

CC pulled away and turned around so he could continue what he was doing, "But we're not going to Washington next year." she said as Niles started massaging her neck again "Fine." he said but then said quietly "How about next year?" and then began to rub that spot that had been killing her. "Oo yes!" CC moaned as he continued to rub that spot, but then Niles stopped and said, "Ok." CC then realized what she had done and her eyes became wide, Niles smirked, kissed her and then pulled her down on to the mattress with him.


	11. Dream

The days went by so fast, and before anyone knew it, Niles and CC's kids were off to England with Niles' mother, while the couple remained home, and Fran and her kids were off to New York. They were now on the plane all excited about seeing Max, Fran was the one who was the most excited, she couldn't sleep last night because of it, so now as they were on their way to se him, she was asleep.

_Fran walked into the studio and saw her husband standing facing opposite of her, looking over some papers. Fran smiled and said softly but loud enough for him to hear, "Hi honey." Max turned around and looked at her with surprise all over his face, "Fran what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to her "I wanted to surprise you." she explained "Well you certainly did." he said meaning it._

"_Are ya mad?" Fran asked innocently " No. Never." Max said smiling and then takes her in his arms and kisses her, and then broke away, "Darling I've decided move the play over to California to be closer to you." he said "Aww sweetie!" Fran gushed "And I'm getting Barbra Streisand to star in it!" Maxwell added, which caused Fran to say. "Boy do ya know how to turn me on."_

_She leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her, "Wait darling, we'll get to that after, I take you shopping1" Fran smiled and leaned in to kiss him._

"Mom, mom." Fran heard Jenn say and finally she woke up, "Mom we're gonna land soon." Jenn told her, "Oh right." Fran said and then buckled her seatbelt and smiled, anxious to see her husband.


	12. Surprise Surprise!

Maxwell was backstage in the theater talking to some red headed woman who was facing him, "No she can not have a dressing room bigger than the stars!" Chloe Simpson walked over to Maxwell and said, "But Maxwell if we don't give it to her she'll drop out of the show!" "Fine, let her we don't need her!" Max started and then sighed "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm just very stressed out and I miss my family and Fran…" "Uh-hu" Chloe said uninterested.

"I'm just so glad we only have one month left." Max finished sounding happy, "Not if we have to find someone to replace Phoebe, it could take another two months." Chloe pointed out. Max thought for awhile he really did want to get home as soon as possible, he sighed, "So how big did she want it?" Chloe smiled and hugged Maxwell, "Oh thank you Maxwell!"

Just then a familiar "Oh my God!" was heard and Max moved away from Chloe and turned around to see his wife, Fran standing there with her mouth wide open and a very shocked look on her face.


	13. New York!

Before Max even went after her she was already making her way out the door and now she was in the kids room with the phone in hand and looking very upset. Finally some one answered, "Hello?" CC asked she was in hers and Niles bathroom in the tub that was full of bubbles, "CC put Niles on." Fran ordered, CC looked over at Niles who was on top of her kissing her neck, "He's busy." she said Fran was not in the mood to wait, "I don't care just put him on!"

CC put the phone in between hers and Niles' heads, "Hi Fran." Niles greeted "Guess who was at the theater when I went to go see Maxwell Beverly Sheffield." Fran said angrily "Uh-o you used his full name." Niles started, "and judging by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing it wasn't Barbara Streisand." Fran snorted, "Don't I wish! It was Chloe!" "No!" both Niles and CC exclaimed not believing it.

"Yes it's terrible! I'm gonna go home right now so I need you to…" Fran started but was interrupted by both Niles and CC yelling "No!" at the same time. Fran had a shocked expression on her face, Niles cleared his throat, "We mean you need to stay there to see if you can trust Maxwell, or you'll be wondering for the rest of your life, if you really can trust him." Niles hoped Fran believed him, "That's not why I said 'No.'" CC said annoyed that Fran had called at this moment.

Niles shot her a shut up look, but she ignored it and began to eat a strawberry, "Look Fran you need to prove to yourself that he loves you not Chloe you and only you." Niles continued, "But wha if he loves Chloe and not me?" Fran asked, she couldn't help but think a little negatively "Fran I know Maxwell, he loves you no one else." Niles began he wasn't ready for Fran to come home just yet, "Just stay at least one more day." Niles suggested. Fran sighed "Oh alright." just then Fran heard a door close, she looked over and saw Maxwell, "Ok he's here I gotta go." she said into the phone then hung up. "How did ya know I was here?" Fran asked him.

Max walked over to a bed that was in the room, "The children told me." Fran looked shocked and angry as she said, "Oy they are such blabber mouths!" Maxwell smiled "Just like their mother." he joked, Fran was not amused and to prove she wasn't she shot him a look that simply said, 'Shut up'

Maxwell knew he was in trouble and that he should start explaining, he took a deep breath, "Look Fran, I'm sorry but nothing is going on between me and Chloe." Fran look at him "That is not why I'm upset, that thought did enter my mind and make me mad, but what really upset me was that you didn't even tell me about her!" Max looked ashamed he should have told her but he didn't, after all he did have reasons, "Fran, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, I just didn't want you to over react and become all Lucy Ricardo on me." he explained "When have I ever become all Lucy Ricardo on ya?" Fran thought for a second and then added "Don't answer that!"

Maxwell chuckled at his wife and then walked over to where she was sitting and helped her up, "How about I make this up to you by spending the whole day with you and only you today?" Fran's face showed uncertainty, "We'll take a walk in Central Park, eat at a beautiful restaurant." Max added but Fran still didn't know, he thought for awhile and then smiled, "Shopping." he knew that would convince her, and it did. Fran smiled back at him, "Ok!" she grabbed her purse and as she walked back to where Maxwell was he linked arms with her and said, "Come on Lucy." and then they were out the door.

Start spreading the news  
I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it, New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes  
Are longing to stray  
And make a brand new start of it  
New York, New York  
I want to wake up in the city that never sleeps  
To find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap  
These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York  
If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York, New York.

I want to wake up in the city that never sleeps  
To find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap  
These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York  
If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York, New York.

After a long day of shopping, eating, walking and much more, the couple sat on a bench in Central Park enjoy the scenery and each others company. "Oh honey I've missed New York." Fran said softly "Me too." Max responded in the same tone, they locked eyes and leaned in for a kiss when Maxwell's cell phone went off. "Ignore it." Max said almost in a whisper, and they did, and soon the ringing stopped, they leaned in more but the ringing began again.

"It might be important." Fran whispered

"Nothing is more important than you." Max whispered back, and soon the ringing stopped.

Finally they leaned in closer and kissed, until the ringing began once again, "Oh just answer it." Fran said breaking up the kiss, she was as annoyed as Maxwell was. "Hello?" Max said it to the phone with an annoyed tone, "What?" there was a pause "No I said…" another pause longer this time. Max sighed and looked over to Fran who looked at him, "Another month." Fran looked disappointed but soon hid it, "Go." she said trying to sound ok with it "I'm on my way." Max said into the phone and then hung up.

He looked over to his wife and quickly kissed her and said, "I'm sorry darling." Fran smiled, "Hey this just means the night is mine." Max smiled back, "Can't wait." and with that they walked over to get a taxi.


	14. Gia

After dropping Maxwell off at the theatre, Fran went back to the hotel, to check on the kids. They were being watch by Gia Maxwell's assistant. Gia was a young girl about Brighton's age, she was a tall, petite, had blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh hi Mrs. Sheffield!" Gia greeted Fran as soon as Fran came into the room, Fran smiled back at her, "Hi Gia, how were the kids?" she asked looking at her sleeping children.

"Oh they were terrific how was your day out with Mr. Sheffield?" Gia asked, "Oh it was fun, but we had to cut it sort, cause he had to go finish something at the theatre. So he's there now." Fran sighed feeling depressed, and Gia sensed this, "Don't worry Mrs. Sheffield," Gia started, "There's nothing going on between Mr. Sheffield and Ms. Simpson. He loves you." "Oh I know," Fran started but then realized something, "Hey how's ya know!" Gia dropped her hand from Fran's shoulder, "My room's right next door."

Fran looked at Gia with a surprised and shocked look over her face but Gia just shrugged "So I'm a yenta." Fran's shocked look, soon became a interested one and she asked, "Oooh you're Jewish?" "No just a fan of the nanny." Gia explained, and Fran smiled, "I love that show!" but then her face dropped, "Too bad though, I was gonna introduce ya to my son." Gia looked at Fran a little acword and said, "Uh… Mrs. Sheffield, I've met your son and as cure as he is, I don't think it's right for a eight year old to date a twenty-six year old."

Fran laughed her nasal laugh, "No my older son he's about your age." "Oh, you mean step son?" Gia asked Fran raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, how'd ya know?" "Well, you're obviously to young to have a twenty-six year old son." Gia explained. "Ya know wha, who cares if you're not Jewish, it's my daughters you're not for my daughters." Fran smiled, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and then began writing something down. "Ok here's his number, and here's mine, ya just call if ya need anything at all." Fran then handed Gia the piece of paper and Gia grabbed it, "Thanks Mrs. Sheffield."

Fran put her arm around Gia's shoulder, "Honey, we're gonna be family soon, call me Fran!" Gia smiled, "Ok." then she pointed out, "Hey that's just like that episode!" Fran smiled and said, "Ya know I think this is the beginning off a beautiful friendship." Gia laughed and then Fran joined in.


	15. Calling Home

Later that night after saying goodnight and thanking Gia, Fran went over to Max's room where she'd be sleeping. Max still wasn't back, so she sat down at the desk that was there and relaxed, then she decided she'd call Niles, to see how things were going over there. She waited for quite a while but finally Niles answered. He was in his and CC's kitchen wearing an apron and had some flour on his cheek, "Hello?" Fran smiled, "Hiya Niles." Niles now knew who it was, "Oh hi Fran." "How'd ya know it was me?" she asked, "Just shot in the dark." he said, which made Fran laugh.

"Well you're sure in a good mood, was I right?" he questioned, "I guess." Fran said, she didn't like being proven wrong, "Uh hu." Niles said, he knew by the tone in her voice he was right. "Oh alright, ya were right." but before Niles good say anything she added, "But that could change, he left to work awhile ago, so we'll see when he comes back." across the country Niles looked confident and said, "I'm sure I'll be right again." "Let's hope." Fran said to herself.

"So what's going on over there?" Fran asked, she wanted to see if she could make time go by faster, by trying not to think about Max. "I'm teaching CC how to make pancakes." Niles explained, "Aw how nice." Fran said, she began to think of how it would be to make pancakes with her husband.

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by CC yelling, "Niles come here!" "I'll be right back." Niles told Fran and then he must have gone over to wear CC was because, all Fran could hear was some mumbling and then minutes later Niles came back on.

"Uh Fran I have to go, CC flipped a pancake to high and now I've got a pancake on my ceiling." Niles explained and Fran laughed and said, "Oh I remember something like that." "Oh you and Maxwell, made pancakes?" Niles asked, "Nah, we haven't made anything together, well except love, kids, and memories." Fran explained. "Well suggest it sometime, it helps make all those things." Niles said smiling, "I've got to, I'll try to call you later, bye." "Bye Niles." Fran hung up and sighed.

Then she got an idea, she walked over to their bed and got comfortable, 'After all Max should be home any minute now.' she thought. But the minutes turned into a half hour and then hours, and after getting into many different poses Fran had fallen asleep.

Fran had been asleep for awhile when a very looking tired Max came into the room, and Fran woke up to the sound of the door closing. "Oh honey you're back." she said as she started walking over to him. "Oh darling I'm sorry I took so long, there was another problem at the theater." he started as he began to rub his temples, "Oh honey don't worry. Ya just lay down right here and relax." she said as she led him to the bed, "And I'll dim the lights a little." she said walking away to the light dimmer "Oh Max I can't tell ya how much I've missed ya." she said her back still facing him after wait a few seconds of waiting for an answer she turned around to find him asleep.

Fran sighed and then turned the lights off all the way, she walked over to the bed and then snuggled up to Max and fell back to sleep.


	16. The Next Morning

The next morning Fran was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast when Maxwell came over and quickly kissed her, "Good morning sweetheart." he greeted "Morning honey." she greeted back as he took a seat in the chair in front of Fran.

"So wha are we doing today?" Fran asked and Maxwell put down the cup of coffee he was drinking, cleared his thought and looked at her, "Well figured could spend sometime with you and the children, and then go to work for awhile," he began" and then come back to spend time with you and the children, then just keep going in that pattern." Fran wasn't too sure about this idea, but didn't want to say anything yet, first she needed to ask questions, "But wha if we're having a good time?" she asked.

"Oh well then, I'll either stay there but have to stay longer at work, or just leave." Max explained, he hadn't really thought this out. "So either way you'll be working?" Fran asked a little disappointed, "Right." Max said, sensing something was wrong, "Oh..." Fran started as she began to think, "well why don't ya work today and tomorrow spend the day with us?" she suggested.

"Darling, I'd love to do that" Max said speaking the truth, "but I've got a meeting tomorrow, and stuff to do today." "Oh." Fran said, now sounding really disappointed, and Max knew something was up so he asked, "You don't have a problem with me working do you?" "No!" Fran said pretending to be shocked, but Maxwell gave her that, 'Liar' look and said, "Fran..."

"Well a little." she said innocently, "Well why didn't you say something yesterday?" Max asked getting a little upset. Fran sensed he was getting upset as she rolled her eyes Because, I didn't wanna hear you're cell phone ringing all day!" "Well you not telling me isn't helping!" Max shout in raising his, voice. It seemed like a fight would soon start and they both knew it, but wanted to get their point across. "Neither is ya falling asleep when i wanted to make love with ya last night!" she shouted back but then sighed, there really was no point in this, "I'm going home." she said calmly.

"What?" Max asked, surprised he hadn't expected her to say that. "I'm going home." Fran repeated, "I'll call Niles and ask him to pick me and the kids up from the airport." "I thought you came here so you and the children could spend time with me." Max stated, he didn't want her to leave. Fran looked at him, "Yeah I did come here to spend time with my husband. He looks just like ya, only he doesn't work as much, and he has time for his family." she stated, "If ya see him let him know his wife and kids miss him." and with that she left back to the room.

Across the country it was much quieter. Niles and CC were in the pajamas, lying in bed, Niles was asleep with his arm around CC, who was awake and examining her wedding ring. After awhile longer of looking at her ring CC looked over to Niles, to make sure he was still asleep, and when she saw he was, she got out of the bed. As soon as she was out of Niles' arms, he began to mumble something, and she bent down and whispered, "I'll be right back." and then left to the bathroom.

But CC didn't come back as fast as Niles thought she would, so after awhile of lying in bed alone he went up to search for her. "CC?" he called and then opened the door in their bedroom that led to the bathroom, but when CC heard her name she looked out the opposite door, the one that led to the hallway. Niles saw this and knew he couldn't pass up a chance like this. Since CC was still looking out the door Niles quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to scream and Niles just laughed. Noticing that it was her mischievous husband, CC turned around still in his arms and glared at him.

" Niles, I can't believe you scared me like that!" but then she thought for awhile, "I take that back, I should have known you'd do this, but I'm still mad at you." Niles smiled, "Oh then let me make it up to you." he said as he leaned in for a kiss, but CC pulled away. "Alright I'm sorry." he said thinking that was the reason she pulled away. "No, look there's a message on the answering machine." CC said pointing to the machine that had a red light blinking.

"So?" Niles asked as he began to kiss CC's neck, he obviously didn't think it could be important, " Niles, it could be important." she said, "Then again it could be something stupid, like someone selling credit cards." Niles stated while still kissing her neck, "Just check it." CC commanded, and Niles sighed and pulled away, "Fine but if I'm right then you have to make it up to me." he said as he walked over to the machine "Alright but if I'm right then you have to make it up to me." CC said, "Deal." Niles said and then pressed the button, and the message began, as Niles went back behind CC and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Niles, CC," was heard from the machine, and that accent was a nasal New York one, "me and Max had a fight so me and the kids are going home." Fran explained with a very sad tone, "We need some one to pick us up, we should be there around midnight. Please pick up." she said desperately but apparently she gave up or she had to go, because that was the end of the message, and the two blonds stood there looking at each other both as shocked as the other.

Finally CC spoke, "Go." she said, not at all mad, she knew Niles would go and help her, that was just the kind of person he was, and she knew that even before she married him. Niles smiled a small smile, kissed her softly on her right cheek and went back to their bedroom.

It didn't take long for Niles to come back out, but when he did he stopped and gave CC a quick but soft peck on the lips, and whispered, "I'll be right back." and then he walked over to the front door and was about to open it when he stopped and turned around to look back at CC, "And I believe I now have to make it up to you huh?" he asked smiling and she smiled back, "Yup, and looking forward to it." Niles smiled once more as he said, "Bye." "Bye." CC said as she watched her husband walk out the door, she stood there for a few more minutes and then walked back into the bathroom.


	17. Is CC alright?

"Thanks again." Fran thanked Niles for what seemed like the hundredth time. They'd just finished putting Fran and Max's kids to bed and were on their way to the kitchen, "No problem." Niles replied, as he and Fran entered the dinning room. Sitting at the table was CC, sipping a cup of tea, she looked up and greeted the two with a simple, "Hey." and the two replied the same way only Niles bent down to quickly kiss her.

"So how are you going?" CC asked, but then realized that was a stupid question, "Eh, I've been better." Fran replied sounding the way she looked, CC didn't know what to say but decided to ask, "Do you want some tea?" "Ya made tea!" Fran asked completely shocked, "No!" CC exclaimed she knew she couldn't make tea, she had a hard enough making the pancakes with Niles the other day. "Niles made some before we went to bed, I just warmed it up." she explained, "Oh." Fran said a little relieved "Ok." she said as she began to walk into the kitchen, which was in the next room, when Niles stopped her asking her "Fran could you get me some too?" "Sure." she answered and then left the room leaving Niles and CC alone in the dining room.

Niles sat down on the chair that was at the head of the table and next to the chair CC was sitting next to. He moved his chair closer to hers and took her hands in his, "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing." CC replied sounding believable, but not enough to fool Niles. "CC we've been married for twelve years now." he stated and then added, "I know when something's bothering you, now tell me." CC thought of a way to tell him, and it was hard, she was afraid, finally she took a deep breath and began, "Niles, I'm…I'm…" she was really scared about this whole thing.

Niles looked at his wife, with concern covering his face, and asked, "CC, what is it? You're scaring me." and she was, he was now worried she was sick or someone else was, CC took a deep breath and figured, it was either now or never, "Niles," she started as she looked into his baby blue eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Niles was shocked and his face showed it, he was silent for a few seconds and CC was worried about what he was thinking, as soon as a huge smile appeared on his face she knew he was happy but she still wasn't sure about how she felt. "Really?" he asked getting excited and when CC nodded he got even more excited, "Oh CC that's…wonderful?" he was excited but when he saw her worried face he wondered if she was as excited as he was, or at least close to it.

"I don't know is it?" CC asked frustrated, she'd been asking herself that same question ever since Niles left to go pick up Fran, and she still couldn't think of a right answer. "Well I think it is." Niles started, "Why wouldn't it be?" "I don't know, maybe because, that would add another 18 years before we're kid free." she said jokingly, she and Niles were always talking about what they were going to do in the future once they were kid free. Niles chuckled softly and she smiled back and then added what the real reason for why she was concerned, "Plus that would mean we'd have four kids."

"True. CC are you thinking of…" Niles began but CC knew what he was going to say, "No…well…oh Niles I just don't know if we're going to be able to do this." she explained trying to hold back tears, Niles saw this and moved his chair much closer to CC's and took her in his arms. "Look CC, I want you to know that there is nothing that I love more then spending time with you weather it's taking care of babies or making them." Niles said smiling and she laughed a little, but quietly then he continued, "And I _know_ we can do it, as long as we have each other, remember there is no "I" in "we" or "us" "CC smiled as she remembered the first time he told her that "Plus when we first got married we dreamed about a big family remember?"

CC leaned on him as she remembered hers and Niles first years of marriage and how much fun they had taking care of Michelle. "So?" Niles asked, after giving her a couple of minutes to think about it, CC looked up at him and smiled, "So we're having a baby." Niles smiled back and then kissed her. They kissed for awhile but then Fran came in holding the cups of tea and interrupted them, "Hey wha's going on?" she asked and then the two parted. They looked over to her both smiling and then CC said, "I'm pregnant." "Again!" Fran asked in disbelief.

They both smiled and nodded and then she smiled back, "That's terrific! Mozltopz" she exclaimed. She was happy for her friends she really was but she couldn't help but feel sad and jealous because these two were getting everything she wanted with Maxwell.


	18. Getting ready for thanksgiving

Weeks went by and quiet a few things happened, Fran and Max had made up over the phone of course, CC was now showing that she was pregnant, and in a few days Fran and her kids would be able to move back into their house. It was a nice quiet Friday morning, the kids were at school and Niles, CC, and Fran were sitting in the living room reading the newspaper, when all of a sudden Fran's cell phone began to ring.

Fran got up, walked over to her purse, took out her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?" she was quiet for a moment while the person on the other line spoke, "Oh hi Gia." she said into the phone and then turned to Niles and CC, "It's Gia, Maxwell's assist." she explained and the went back to talking on the phone, "Wha? Honey calm down…I can't understand ya." she said and then paused while she listened to Gia. "Oh no, that's terrible." Fran said into the phone, "Chloe fired her." Fran explained as she covered the mouth piece. "Ok sweetie, well why don't ya come on over here for thanksgiving?" Fran suggested and then added, "I'll invite Brighton." she smiled as she heard Gia respond, "Ok sounds great, see ya then, bye." and then she hung up and walked back over to the chair she was sitting on before Gia called.

"Oy that poor girl. Oh yeah Niles, set two more plates to the table for thanksgiving." Fran said and right a way Niles groaned "Hey ya should be happy Ma, Yetta, and Daddy are spending thanksgiving with Uncle Stanley." Fran pointed out to Niles, "What about Maxwell?" CC asked "Oh they love Max, but Uncle Stanley has shrimp." Fran said she either didn't understand the question or she was trying to avoid it.

"You haven't called him to ask if he's coming, have you?" Niles asked and Fran tried to be surprised as she said, "I didn't call him please..." then she figured she'd tell the truth, "No." she said after receiving doubtful looks from Niles and CC.

CC leaned over Niles and grabbed their house phone, "I can fix that." she said as she began to dial, and Fran began to get worried, "CC wha are ya doing!" she asked "CC put down the phone!" she commanded but it was no use CC was already waiting for Maxwell to answer, "Hello Maxwell" CC greeted "Fine, uh Fran wants to talk to bye." and she handed the phone to Fran. She grabbed it and whispered to CC "I hate you." but CC just smiled as Fran glared at her and then put the phone next to her ear, "Hi honey!" she said cheerfully Maxwell smiled "Hello darling. How's everything going?" he asked. He wanted to hear everything he was missing, and he even planned on asking the littlest things just so he could hear Fran's voice.

"Good. The kids are all getting good grades, I'm missing ya." Fran explained "Aw I'm missing you too." Max said which caused Fran to smile as she added, "Oh yeah and CC's driving Niles crazy with her cravings." Maxwell laughed "Ah I remember those days." "Yeah" Fran said softly. "So what did you call for?" Maxwell asked, he hoped nothing else was going wrong. "Oh…um Niles was making out the menu for thanksgiving dinner and he was wondering if ya were gonna be able to make it over here for it." she explained half lying, "Oh well tell _Niles _that I'd love to but a scene from the play is going to be in the Macy's parade!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh honey! That's terrific!" she said happily but then realized what that meant, "So you're not gonna make it huh?" "I'm afraid not." he said sounding disappointed himself so he tried to cheer both of them up by adding "I promise I'll be home for Christmas." That made them feel a little better, but not completely, "Ok, well I'm sure you've got a lot to do, so I'll let ya go." Fran said trying to sound like her happy self, "Bye sweetie." she said softly "Bye sweetheart." he said in the same tone she used.

They hung up and at about the same time they sighed, which was something that would happen often once they hung up with each other. Fran looked at Niles and CC and sadly said, "He's not coming home." Niles got up and soon CC followed as they went over to give Fran a group hug, letting her know they'd be there


	19. Thanksgiving

The days went by and before they knew it thanksgiving was here. Delicious aromas, sound of pans falling, and occasionally screaming or singing filled the air, it was indeed Thanksgiving time. Gia had arrived only a few minutes ago, but B had yet to show up. The adults were in the kitchen, Niles making the food and the women, Fran, CC, and Gia, tasted the food. "Gee, Niles these cookies are delicious." Gia exclaimed as she took another bite of Niles' chocolate cookies, "You've got to give me the recipe." "Only if you give me your recipe for your pecan bars." Niles said smiling, "Deal." Gia agreed.

"Hey where's the pumpkin roll?" Fran asked as she finished eating something else "Check with the garbage disposal." Niles said gesturing to CC, "Hey I'm eating for two thanks to you!" CC said defending herself. "No way you're pregnant?" Gia asked surprised. CC nodded and smiled as she placed her right hand on her slightly swollen stomach, "Three months." she explained, "Wow you don't look it at all." Gia said meaning it. CC smiled as she asked, "Can we adopt you?" that caused everyone to laugh and then the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be Brighton." Fran said as she got up to answer the door.

And she was right, standing on the other side of the front door was a smiling Brighton. "Oh B it's so good to see ya!" Fran exclaimed as she took him in a tight hug, "It's good to see you too Fran." Brighton said as he hugged Fran back although probably not as tight as she was hugging him.

Fran let go of the embrace and walked back, "I've got someone here, who wants to meet ya. Gia!" Fran called and in few seconds Gia entered the room and Brighton started acting like…well how Brighton acted in front of girls. Gia walked over and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Gia." she said extending her hand out to him and he shook it while saying, "Hi I'm B. Well not bee like the insect… but like B from the alphabet… it's Brighton." Gia smiled, "I know. Um I'll be right back." she let go of his hand and went back into the kitchen.

Brighton looked at the hand that she shook, "She touched me!" he said in a squeaky like voice which caused Fran to laugh and shake her head.

Finally dinner was ready and everyone was sitting around the Babcock table giving thanks, it was Lauren's turn and it had been for awhile now, "And for the TV, and the stove, and hmm what else?" she started to think but her father interrupted her thoughts when he said, "Alright sweetheart, I think you've named every item in the house." he then turned to Jonah and said, "Jonah, you're next." Jonah bowed his head and began, "I'm thankful for my house, and Grandma Sylvia, Grandpa Morty, Grandma Yetta, my mommy and everyone else who's here."

"Aw how sweet Jonah, but what about your daddy?" Fran asked she wondered why he hadn't said anything about Maxwell.

"Nope not really, he's not here for thanksgiving." he explained and everyone, well the adults, exchanged looks and there was an acword silence until CC cleared her throat and said "Uh Niles why don't you carve the turkey already." "Right." he answered as he stood up and began carving

Later that night once dinner was over, and the children were in bed Gia and B had left, Niles, Fran, and CC were in the kitchen cleaning up. Actually it was just Niles who was cleaning up, while he washed the dishes the two ladies were sitting down eating leftovers. "I can't believe Jonah's not thankful for Max." Fran said as she walked over to the sink to put her plate in it "Oh come on Fran he's eight years old he doesn't really know what he's saying." CC stated, but Fran ignored her, "My son isn't thankful for his own father, meanwhile your daughter gave thanks for everything in you're house!"

"Exactly what CC was talking about, do you really think Lauren is thankful for the carpet?" Niles asked taking his eyes off the pot he was scrubbing and over to Fran, who sighed "I'll think of what to do while I pack." she then smiled "I can't wait to get back home." although Max wouldn't be there she was still happy to be going home, "Night!" she called as she left the kitchen "Good Night." both Niles and CC called back.

After packing some stuff Fran decided she'd get a cup of tea, but as she reached the swinging door, that led to the kitchen, she heard Niles and CC talking so being the yenta she was she stopped and listened at the door.

On the other side of the door Niles was finishing the dishes and CC was standing by him, having yet another piece of pie. "I can't believe Maxwell wasn't here for thanksgiving." CC said "I know." Niles agreed "I feel bad for Fran." he stated as he closed the door to the dishwasher and then wrapped his arms around CC's waist from behind, "You know I'd go crazy if I were separated from you that long."

"Me too." CC said as she leaned her head back and onto his chest, "That's why I've made a decision." Niles continued "Oh what's that?" CC asked as she finished her pie. " Well with the new book coming then maybe some book signing, I've decided I'm either going to only sign them here in Beverly Hills or not sign any at all." he explained, this shocked CC she knew she couldn't let him do that, "Niles," she turned around to face him "you can't do that. You love traveling and doing stuff like that."

Niles smiled at her, "I figured you might say something like that, so I have a back up plan. We, as in you, me, and the children, will go during the summer." "Oh that's a good idea." CC said as she slid her arms behind his neck and continued, "But do we really have to take the kids with us the whole time?" Niles chuckled softly, "I guess we could drop them off with my parents for a couple of days." his suggestion made CC smile and he smiled back. "I love you." he whispered as he leaned in his forehead so that it touched hers, "I love you." she whispered back and then moved in closer to kiss him.

Meanwhile outside of the kitchen Fran was still standing by the door, only now she looked depressed she sighed and walked back to her room.


	20. Home

"Oh it is so good to be home!" Fran exclaimed as she looked around her house and then turned to CC and said, "And bringing the stuff from your house to over here, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Just then a very tired looking Niles came in carrying a big box, he quickly put the box on the ground, "That better be the last box." he grumbled. "Oh stop being a baby." CC said to her husband as she handed him the bottle of water that she was holding.

Fran smiled at the couple and then looked around the house once more, "Ya know it's missing something." she said still looking around. "Oh no, not another box." Niles groaned "No Max." she said looking at the two, and in less then a minute both Niles and CC were giving Fran another group hug.

"Oh it is so good to be home!" Fran exclaimed as she looked around her house and then turned to CC and said, "And bringing the stuff from your house to over here, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Just then a very tired looking Niles came in carrying a big box, he quickly put the box on the ground, "That better be the last box." he grumbled. "Oh stop being a baby." CC said to her husband as she handed him the bottle of water that she was holding.

Fran smiled at the couple and then looked around the house once more, "Ya know it's missing something." she said still looking around. "Oh no, not another box." Niles groaned "No Max." she said looking at the two, and in less then a minute both Niles and CC were giving Fran another group hug.


	21. I won't be home for Christmas

It was a cold and snowy day but the weather could not bring Maxwell Sheffield down. He was at the theatre but was getting ready to leave, he was so happy so cheerful that as he put on his coat he began whistling _Jingle Bells_ and as he walked by Chloe, who was going over some papers, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Maxwell apparently didn't notice because he just kept whistling, "Well Chloe, I'm off." he stated "Where are you going?" Chloe asked almost imminently. "To go Christmas shopping for my family." Max explained happily.

"Oh you didn't hear did you?" Chloe asked and suddenly Maxwell's smile turned into a frown as he asked, "Hear what?" "Well," she began, "with opening night just a few days away, we really need to get everyone and everything ready. So it looks like the only way your family is going to get the presents you bought, is if you mail them." she informed innocently. Maxwell's heart sank, he wasn't going to be home for Christmas, he wouldn't be able to see his children's faces light up as they opened their gifts, he wouldn't be able to eat the delicious Christmas dinner Niles made, and most importantly he wouldn't be able to see Fran.

"Chloe! Why wasn't I aware of this! I already told my family I would be home for Christmas!" Maxwell was now upset but Chloe tried to keep her cool, "Well just say there's been a change of plans and you can't make it. They shouldn't be that upset and neither should you, after all you were just over there for some birthday." she said sounding rude. "It was Niles' birthday, I was only there for a day so my family and myself have every right to be upset!" Max stated and then threw in "With out me this play would be a disaster!"

Chloe walked closer to Maxwell and placed her hands on her hips and threw in "With out me there would be no play!" that was true, and Maxwell knew it was so he just sighed, began rubbing his temples and thought of a way to tell Fran this bad news.


	22. Christmas Eve

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now!" Niles sung, it was Christmas eve, Niles was hanging strands of popcorn onto the tree, the kids were putting colored sugar on sugar cookies, and Fran and CC were making more strands of popcorn while sitting on the couch. "If you sing that song one more time, you'll be hanging from that tree!" CC threatened her husband as she walked over to him, even though she love her husbands singing voice, her hormones were just all over the place.

"Alright I won't." Niles said putting his arm around her shoulder, kissed the top of her head and then turned to the kids who were smiling, because they knew their daddy or Uncle Niles was up to something. And they were right because as soon as he pulled away from he began to sing once more, "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!" CC glared at him and then stretched over for the strand of popcorn she was working on and stuffed it in her husbands' mouth and then waddled into the kitchen.

Fran laughed, along with the kids, as she got up from the couch and walked over to where the kids were, "So how are Niles' little helpers doing?" she asked. "Good" or "fine." was their response, they were all working very hard on putting the candies or sugar onto their cookies. "Oh don't they look delicious." Fran looked around at the different designs on the cookies, "We're gonna have to send some to Grandma Sylvia." she added. "Ok but not too many." Eve said looking up at her mother.

"Right just about oh two dozen." Fran said and the kids looked at her shocked "That's not a little!" Joey exclaimed "It is for Grandma Sylvia." Fran pointed out, "She'll eat them all in one day, a couple of hours if Yetta's there." she added which made the kids laugh.

Niles smiled as he walked over to where they were and once the kids stopped laughing he told them, "Alright kids how about I put these delicious looking cookies in the oven, while you go get ready for bed, then we'll open _one _present and then read." "Yay!" they all exclaimed excitedly but didn't get up from their seats. "Well what are you waiting for get going!" Niles told them happily "Ok Uncle Niles." and "Ok daddy." was heard as they got up. Fran watched as her kids and God kids dashed upstairs and quietly sighed but apparently not a quiet as she thought because Both Niles and CC, who had just come in from the kitchen, heard her.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked he wasn't sure if she sighed because Max wasn't here or because of something else but he wouldn't say what he thought was wrong, because that wasn't right then it would only depress her more. Fran flopped down on the couch and looked at the two, "I'm just disappointed Max isn't here for Christmas." she explained Maxwell had told them about him not coming home but it wasn't until now that it really hit her. "Well at least he was here a few weeks ago, for Niles' birthday" CC said as she sat down beside Fran.

Fran looked at CC, "Yeah but he was only here for that day, and then he left." she said. Niles noticed how well his best friend and his wife were getting along so he figured he'd leave and give them some time alone, "Well I'm going to go put these cookies in the oven." he announced as he grabbed two trays and walked into the kitchen.

The two ladies watched him leave and then CC turned to Fran. "Hey Fran, if you need to talk once everything's done down here I'll send Niles to bed and we'll talk." she suggested, Fran thought for awhile she did need someone to talk to, "Ok, thanks." was her answer as she smiled at her, CC smiled back, "No problem," she began, "after all I owe you two so much." Fran was confused she couldn't really think of how both she and Max did to her that she would be so thankful for, "Wha are ya talking about?" she asked

"For my marriage to Niles." CC explained but Fran was still in the dark, "Wha do ya mean?" she asked, she just couldn't figure it out. "Well if Maxwell would have never wanted to marry what's her name, then we wouldn't have gone to Paris. And if you would have come with us then you and Niles would have been together." CC explained and as Fran thought about it CC was right, she and Max had helped with Niles and CC's marriage.

"Hopefully not in the same way as we were though." CC added which made Fran laugh.


	23. Talking to CC

Once everyone opened one gift they started their other tradition. Fran sat in an arm chair that was across the arm chair CC was sitting in, and the children all sat on the couch along with Niles who was sitting in the middle of the couch with his reading glasses on reading "Twas the Night Before Christmas". "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.!" Niles read and then closed the book slowly, "Again!" all six kids exclaimed.

Niles smiled, "Now you all know the rules, I read once and only once and then you all go to bed." "Aw!" they all exclaimed again, they like all other children around the world wanted to stay up to see Santa Clause. "Come on, no sleep, no presents." Niles pointed out, the kids all looked at each other and dashed up the stairs. Niles got up to go tuck the kids in, Fran and her kids were staying over night, but CC stopped him , "Niles," she started and he walked behind her chair, "why don't you put the kids to bed and then go lye down." "Are you sure, he asked after all CC was now showing she was pregnant and was once again needed help getting out of her seat.

"I'll be there soon." she replied smiling and Niles smiled back and then leaned in to kiss her. While they were kissing they heard several little voices exclaim "Eww!" Niles pulled away from his wife and looked at the top of the stairs where the two sets of twins were standing already in their pajamas. Niles grinned at them and then ran up the stairs, and all of the kids ran off in different directions they all knew he was coming to put them to bed.

Both Fran and CC laughed, and then CC turned to Fran, "So what's wrong?" "I'm worried that Max not being here will ruin the kids Christmas's forever." Fran explained but that was just one of her fears. CC was confused, "What are you talking about?" "Oh come on CC," Fran started, "It happened to you! Your parents weren't there for you during Christmas, so ya were always bitter during the holidays." Fran pointed out. "Until I married Niles." CC said softly as she smiled and remembered her past Christmas's with Niles, but then her smile shrunk as she remembered her lonely Christmas's before she married Niles.

"But my parents didn't really love me," CC continued, "sure my father might but my mother could have cared less. Both you and Maxwell love your children and each other." Fran smiled at CC's comment. "Besides Fran, I was raised by butlers and Nannies, you're kids have you when Maxwell isn't here." CCC pointed out, "Ya know CC I think you're right." Fran said smiling, "I just hope they don't hate him for not being here." she then thought for a moment, "Although if they do, then they'd take my side more often."

The two laughed "Thanks CC, ya really helped me out, but I think I'm gonna head off to bed." Fran announced as she got up and walked towards the stairs. "Ok. Oh and Fran?" CC called "Yeah?" Fran, who was already going up the stairs, asked "Could you go get Niles I can't get up." Fran smiled as she continued walking up the stairs, "I remember those days!" she exclaimed, "Yeah I could kill Niles for doing this to me again." CC said playfully, she actually liked being pregnant. "And I could kill Max for not doing it to me again." Fran said softly as she walked up the stairs.


	24. Christmas Morning

Morning had finally come! Christmas morning that is, Fran was peacefully sleeping until a "herd" of children came into her room and got on the bed yelling, "Mommy! Wake up! Present time!" Fran finally woke up and looked at her kids, "Well merry Christmas to ya too." her kids then realized they hadn't said 'Merry Christmas' "Merry Christmas!" the quickly exclaimed, just then Niles and CC's kids came into Fran's room, "We can't find Mommy or Daddy." Joey explained.

"Well let's go look for them." Fran told them as she got out of the bed and put on her peach looking bathrobe. The seven of them quietly went down stairs and into the living room where they found bags of toys, the fire place going. and Niles lying long ways on the couch asleep with his arms around a sleeping CC. "Looks like they tired to stay up to see Santa." Fran whispered to the kids who laughed quietly.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Joey exclaimed a he jumped on top of his father which right away woke him up. "Merry Christmas to you too." Niles said smiling at his son, then he realized where he was at, "Oh God, did we spend the whole night down here?" he asked Fran, "I guess so." she said smiling. Niles began to try and wake CC up be shaking her softly and calling her name, but it wasn't working so the kids decided to help him out, "Merry Christmas!" they all yelled.

"Merry Christmas." she said sheepishly "Good night." she added as she began to close her eyes once more. "No!" everyone yelled and Niles carefully put her in a sitting position. "Alright everyone keep her awake while I go get the camera, so we can open the presents." Niles said getting up, "Yay!" everyone exclaimed expect for CC who was already falling back to sleep.


	25. Have a little faith in me

Moments later the living room was filled with toys, empty boxes, tissue paper, and colorful pieces of wrapping paper. "This bike is so cool!" Jonah exclaimed as he continued to look at his new blue bike, "I bet I beat you now Joey!" "Na-ah." Joey exclaimed looking in side his sack of toys "Come on lets go see!" Jonah said as he headed towards the garage with his bike and Joey following. "Don't ride in the house!" CC screamed "Boy those are five words I never thought I'd say." she added. She was sitting on the couch with Niles with his arm over her shoulder.

"A lot of things have happened that you never thought would happen." Niles stated looking at her "All thanks to you lover." she said softly looking at him. "Oh and thanks for the earrings again, they're beautiful." she said touching the earrings she was wearing, "Anything for my Ice Queen," he said pulling her closer to him, "Well almost anything, for a couple more months." he added placing his hand over stomach, CC smiled at him and then leaned in to kiss him.

Their passionate kiss was soon interrupted by a nasal voice saying, "Hey knock it off! unless ya wanna put another baby in her." the stopped kissing but stayed in the position they were in. "Oh no there is no way were having another child unless you're carrying it." CC told Niles, "I think we've had enough." Niles replied, he'd seen what his wife went threw and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through that, they all laughed.

Fran looked away from the couple and turned to the younger girls who were playing with some new Barbies in their new Barbie cars, "Hey girls whatch ya play?" Fran asked happily. "Playing Barbies." Lauren explained "Yeah, this is Barbie and her boyfriend Kyle." Eve continued for Lauren, "And this is Teresa she's sad because her boyfriend is out of town." Eve finished, Fran looked shocked and Niles and CC exchanged worried looks behind her.

"Uh girls," Niles started, "why don't you go up stairs and we'll call you when it's time to get ready for church." "Ok." Eve and Lauren said as the grabbed their dolls and their cars and went up the stairs. Niles looked over at Michelle and Jenn who were sitting on the floor listening to their new CD's on their new CD players, they saw him looking at them, "Oh did you mean us too?" they both asked, and both Niles and CC glared at them. "Alright we were just asking!" Jenn exclaimed as she and Michelle went up the stairs.

"So did you like your presents?" Niles asked Fran, trying to take her mind off Max, "Uh yea, they were great thanks." Fran answered still sounding depressed. Niles sighed he hated seeing her like this, he stood up and then helped CC up, "Well I'm going to call my parents and get started on dinner." he announced. "Ok." they both responded, CC in her regular tone of voice and Fran in a low depressed one.

CC looked over at Fran, "Well it wasn't that bad was it?" Fran looked at CC and thought about it, "No it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks again.". "No problem." CC said smiling, she then started walking to the kitchen, "Hey where ya going?" Fran asked. "This baby wants pie." CC explained as she placed her hand on her stomach, "When did Niles make pie?" Fran asked confused, she didn't remember smelling pie recently, "Once I get in there and tell him to." CC explained grinning.

Fran shook her head and then the doorbell rang, "Oy it's probably the boys." she said to herself as she walked over to the front door. She started un locking the door while say, "How many times do we have to tell ya…" she opened the door and gasped. There standing in front of her was her soul mate, her friend, her husband her Max.

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

"Max?" she whispered his name she couldn't believe he was here, "Merry Christmas Darling." he whispered back smiling, "Wha are ya doing here?" Fran asked still in shock. Maxwell moved in closer, "I'm home." he said still smiling, "To stay." he added.

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Give these loving arms a try baby  
Have a little faith in me

"Oh honey!" Fran exclaimed as she ran into hi arms and held him close to her as he did the same, but then she remember something, "Wha about the play?" Maxwell smiled at his wife and began to explain, "Well it turned out I had more power over the play then Chloe did so I handed it over to Brighton and Gia to finish off."

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

"Oh honey this is so great." Fran said tears starting to go down her face, "And so romantic that ya came on Christmas morning." she added. "Actually I had a little help from one of Santa's elves, on that part." Max explained.

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
From a whisper start   
To have a little faith in me

"Hey who are you calling an elf?" was heard and Fran turned around to see Niles standing behind them sitting on the back of the couch. Fran broke away from Max and walked over to Niles and hugged him, "Aw thank you so much sweetie." she said hugging him

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch your fall  
Have a little faith in me

Niles smiled and hugged her back, "You're welcome, but I didn't convince him to come down here just so you could look at him." he said pulling away from Fran. She let go of Niles and started walking over to Max, "But he's so pretty." she said which made everyone laugh.

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

As Fran went back into her husbands arm CC waddled in and stood next to Niles. "I love you." Max said looking into Fran's eyes, "I love you too." Fran said locking eyes with him but never moving in for a kiss.

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

"Um, it's Christmas already, what are you waiting for now New Years?" Niles stated, "Kiss already!" CC exclaimed. Fran and Max looked over at their dear friends and laughed. "Merry Christmas Max." Fran said softly, "Merry Christmas Fran." he said in the same tone.

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

And before they knew it they were sharing a very passionate kiss, right there by the front door of their friends house and in front of them. Niles put his arm around CC 's waist, "You know what amazes me?" she asked him.

I've been loving you for such a long time  
Expecting nothing in return   
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You know time, time is our friend  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
Your love gives me strength enough

"What?" he asked looking at her "No matter how much trouble they get themselves into with each other, they always find their way back into each others arms." CC explained. Niles smiled, "That my dear is the mystery of love." "Good thing we have a normal relationship huh butler boy?" CC asked moving in closer to him, "Right Ca Ca." he agreed as they locked eyes.

Have a little faith in me

_The End_


End file.
